


Oh, to be a cat!

by yankeetooter



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Cats, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yankeetooter/pseuds/yankeetooter
Summary: Valery is jealous, but of whom?
Relationships: Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Oh, to be a cat!

Valery emerged from his small study, wincing at his sore back. Boris was stretched out on the couch napping, a very contented Sasha curled up on his stomach.

A half smile found its way to Valery's face at the sight of the two napping together. When Sasha lifted her head, Valery quietly called to her. His smile faded somewhat when Sasha stayed put though instead of coming to him like she always had in the past. Valery went and sat in his usual spot and called to her again, but again Sasha didn't budge. She stretched full length then once again curled up on Boris' chest.

Valery got up and went to the kitchen, his feelings a bit hurt. True, Sasha had been slowly warming up to Boris over time, but always she had showed her preference for Valery over anyone else. Valery knew he'd been working around the clock on his latest project, but this betrayal by his cat was uncalled for.

When he went back in the living room, Boris had woken and was sitting up petting Sasha. Sasha was purring loudly as Boris' fingers found all her favorite spots.

"Hello, stranger!" Boris rasped. "You've decided to join the outside world, eh?"

Valery, still pouting over Sasha's apparent defection, stuck his tongue out at Boris. "Very funny, Boris! You know I had to get this research paper done by tomorrow!" His eyes were glued to the sight of Boris' hands moving over Sasha's body, scratching her ears and caressing her back. Shouldn't Boris be showing him attention?

"Valera! Come, what's the matter? You're just tired and need to relax!"

"Well, I am tired, yes, and then I come out here and Sasha won't even come to me when I call, and she's never done that before!"

"You have been rather isolated lately, working late and not having much time for her." This last was said rather gently with a hint of reproach.

Valery nearly yielded to the caress that was Boris' voice, but he was undone by the sight of Boris' hands continuing to caress Sasha's fur. He wanted those hands to be giving _him _attention. Suddenly he erupted, "Stop it! Just stop it! No wonder she won't come to me! You're giving her so much affection!"

Boris looked at Valery in shock, then sudden understanding crossed his face. "Valera, are you jealous of me or are you jealous of Sasha?"

Valery got very red in the face and began sputtering. "What?! Why would I be jealous of my cat?" He stood up and stalked from the room. 

Boris put Sasha down and followed him. Putting his arm around Valery, he all but corralled him back to the couch where he sat him down. "What's the matter, Valera? Do you wish you were Sasha?" he teased.

Valery made to get up, but Boris held him still easily. "Let's see", taking Valery's fingers and examining them, "no, we don't need to trim your nails. Shall I scratch behind your ears?" So saying, he ran his fingers down behind and around Valery's sensitive ears. 

Valery, determined to stay mad at Boris, folded his arms and frowned, but a shiver ran down his back. Boris' touch was working on him as it always did, and his defenses were crumbling despite his determination to not give in. When Boris started running his hands up and down Valery's back, he couldn't help but relax to the point that he himself was almost purring. Boris laid him on the floor and continued rubbing Valery's back, until finally he lay there with a smile on his face, no longer able to maintain his anger, even if he'd wanted to.

Boris glanced over and noticed Valery's smile. "Ah, that's better! Now for Sasha's favorite!" Rolling Valery over, he proclaimed, "The belly rub!" and began running his fingers over Valery's belly.

Valery burst out laughing. "No, Boris, stop! I'm not a cat? Cut it out!"

"But you were jealous of Sasha, no?" Boris asked, still tickling Valery's stomach. Only when Valery breathlessly nodded did he let up, although he still held him pinned to the ground. "I'll give you two minutes to explain before the belly rub starts up again."

Valery hurried to comply. "I just missed your touch, Boris!" When Boris' fingers dangled over his belly teasingly again, he laughed and said, "no, not that! I know I spent too much time pent up and working, but I was under so much pressure to get that project done, when really all I wanted was to spend the day with you!"

Boris kissed Valery tenderly. "Well, we still have all evening, my Valera! Let's make up for lost time!" And pulling Valery up, he led him to the bedroom, while Sasha came out from the kitchen and wondered where the two had gone.


End file.
